Anger Managemet?
by cassymae
Summary: Paul & OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, yeah I know I don't need a new story, but I couldn't get this outta my head! I don't own anything besides my imagination!**

" I can't believe that asshole!" I fumed. "Sticking me here in this bullshit fucking place!" I yelled, kicking over an empty trash can.

I looked around my….new home. It was empty, all my shit was in a U-Haul out front. The problem? How the fuck am I supposed to carry a couch in by myself? Huh? That's impossible!

My dad bought my this house, exiled me here and can't even help move my shit in! Wasn't it torture enough, making me switch schools my senior year? The beginning of my senior year no doubt. Guess this is what I get for finally putting my foot down and beating him back. It's his fault I've been in MMA since I was 10!

I sighed, "Might as well move the shit I can."

3 hours later I had moved all the stuff I possibly could on my own and I set it all up. Looking around, my house WAS pretty badass. I had 2 rooms 1 bathroom, a HUGE kitchen and dining room and I had a garage for my truck. Too bad it wouldn't fit in there because it was so big. I checked my phone. 2:30pm.

"Might as well grab lunch." I mumbled.

I wiped my hands on my dark denim jeans before grabbing my keys. I stopped by the mirror and took a look. It wasn't THAT bad. I had stitched in my left eyebrow and there was a slightly fading bruise on the left side of my face, but my green eyes were bright as always and my blonde hair was up in its trademark messy bun. Ehhh…I hated being a blonde. I needed to dye my hair fast! I also needed to get more tattoos, oh yeah! Change was coming.

I locked everything up before I went to a small café in town.


	2. Chapter 2

I got back to my house 30 minutes later and sighed as I looked at the U-Haul.

"Hey!"

I jumped and turned around. "Hi."

"So your our new neighbor?" The guy smiled. He was freaking HUGE! At least 6ft tall, russet colored skin, but he had light eyes.

"Yeah, that'd be me. I'm Serenity."

"I'm Sam, this is my wife Emily."

She was beautiful, even with the scars. I think they made her more beautiful, but that's just me.

"Nice to meet you both." I shook their hands.

"You need any help? I noticed it's only you living here. I figured we could help." Emily smiled.

"That's be great! I can't carry a couch by myself." I chuckled.

**A few hours later with Sam's help and Emily guiding us, we had all my furniture in.**

**"Thank you so much Same! I would hate to pay $300 for someone to do that." I smiled.**

**"No biggie, if you need anything else we're just right across the street."**

**I nodded.**

**They started to walk away but Emily turned around. "Oh wait! We're having a party tomorrow, you should come! Meet some of our friends."**

**I smiled, "Sounds awesome! Thanks! Do you want me to bring anything?"**

**She shook her head. "I got everything. The only thing you need to do is be there by seven pm."**

**"Ok, thanks. You two rock." I beamed.**

**They smiled and walked away.**

**I couldn't remember the last time one person, let alone two were as nice as Sam and Emily. If more people are like them I'm definitely going to LOVE my time in La Push!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I woke up to yelling, that I was sure of. I've been woken up to it plenty of times before to know the sound. I tried putting a pillow over my head, but that didn't work.**

**I angrily threw the covers off and went into the living room and looked out the window. Apparently Sam & Emily were having a party tonight too. I could see two figures arguing back and forth in the middle of the street. I didn't look like they'd be stopping anytime soon. So naturally I got mad. I HATE being woken up, so I stormed outside, not caring that I was in my black boy shorts and black sports bra.**

"HEY!" I yelled walking closer. "Can you two please shut the fuck up? I'm trying to fucking sleep!" I yelled.

Only one of them looked at me. The other kept his eyes on his opponent.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you up."

"Yeah, well just shut the hell up please?"

"Watch it." The other guy said, still staring.

"Excuse me?" I walked right up to him.

I noticed more guys had gathered around and were walking up.

"Watch it? Mother fucker I ain't scared of you! Just cause your fucking 2ft taller than me don't mean shit!"

"Oh- you think you can box?" He was obviously amused, but still didn't care enough to look at me.

" I KNOW I can box! Wanna test me?" I could see the guy shaking, taking his eyes off his opponent, but still not looking at me.

The guys came running up, pushing him back.

"Calm down dude." One said.

I looked at all of them. They looked….the same. All above 6ft tall, the fire going made their skin to be russet, and I noticed they all had black hair.

"What's going on?"

I recognized Sam's voice, except now I heard authority in it.

"Serenity?"

Everyone looked at me, even I yelled at.

"What's going on?"

"These two!" I pointed to them, "Woke my ass up cause they were yelling about something. And he!" I stepped closer and poked him, the guys got tense, but nothing happened. I looked at him, he was staring at me, "what the fuck you staring at mother fucker?"

All eyes on him.

Sam got in between us, "I'm sorry Embry and Paul woke you up. They'll be quite now."

It was said as a demand, that I could tell.

I took one last look at everybody before shaking my head and going back to my house.

**PAUL'S P.O.V.**

**My anger was boiling, but I was trying to keep it in check. I finally looked down, glaring at her. But really, all I could was stare. She had the brightest green eyes ever, the even stood out in the dark! Her tan skin glowed in the fire light, I was immediately in awe. My eyes roamed over her body, taking every inch in.**

**"What the fuck you staring at mother fucker?" She yelled.**

**I could tell Jared, Quil, and Embry grabbed a hold of me, but I couldn't react; I couldn't stop staring at her. It was like an invisible magnetic field started pulling me closer to her.**

**I watched as she turned around and walked back into her house. Everybody waited till she was inside to speak.**

**"Damn! She's hot!"**

**"I'd hit that!"**

**They high fived, I snarled. "Don't you DARE talk about her like that!"**

**Everyone stared wide eyed.**

**"Holy shit, did you just…" Quil asked.**

**"Imprint? Yes, he did." Sam smiled, shaking his head.**

**"Lucky you! She's hot!"**

**I lunged at Seth.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Around two I got up and decided to start my exercises. I put on black jogging pants and a red razor back sports bra. I grabbed my I-pod and arm band before going to the kitchen. I grabbed a granola bar and a water. I quickly ate it before I put my headphones in and left to go run.**

I ran a few miles before I came back. I quickly grabbed a towel and went to my garage. Since my truck couldn't fit in it, I didn't want it going to waste, so I set my mini gym up in there. I glanced over at Sam and Emily's. A few guys were outside and looking at me. I rolled my eyes and started on my punching bag.

**PAUL'S P.O.V.**

**"Damn, she's beating the shit out of that thing! Be glad that wasn't you last night Paul!" Seth said wide eyed.**

**"It wouldn't hurt."**

**"It probably would at least be uncomfortable." He defended. "Cause she's laying in hard!"**

BACK TO SERENITY'S P.O.V.

I noticed the time and decided to call it a day. I closed up my gym and went inside to take a shower.

I changed into a pair of tight ass jeans and a black halter top. That showed off my upper back tattoo. I actually curled me hair and did my makeup. HELLO there are going to be hot ass guys there! Well, as long as who was over there last night as there again tonight. Especially that one guy I stepped up too. He was hot!


	5. Chapter 5

**I know Emily told me not to bring anything, but I still felt bad as I walked over empty handed.**

**There were a few guys outside and shirtless! I tried to stare, but THEY were staring at me. I walked up and knocked.**

**Emily opened the door. "Serenity! Glad you could make it, come in!"**

**I stepped over the threshold and instantly smelled the food. It was like heaven!**

**I followed her into the kitchen and my eyes widened when I took in all the food. "How many people are coming? An army?"**

**A couple of the guys in the living room chuckled.**

**"The boys, the eat A LOT!" She smiled.**

**"Looks like it!"**

**The back door opened and two guys came in. The two from last night.**

**I stopped in my tracks and caught my breath.**

**"Hey Embry, hey Paul!"**

**Hey Em. Food smells great." He kissed her cheek and went into the living room.**

**We just stared at each other, until I blushed and looked down.**

**"Sure you don't need anything Emily? Pop, more hot dogs, buns?" I asked, anything to get out of the kitchen and away from him staring.**

**She shrugged, "I could always use more drinks."**

**I nodded, "I'll run to the store real quick."**

**"Why don't you with her Paul? You know what we like."**

**EMILY NO! I was trying to get AWAY from him!**

**"Great idea, let's go Serenity."**

**The way he said my name, oh god. I'd go anywhere with him. WAIT! What the fuck am I saying? This isn't anything like me! I'm not mushy or loving!**

Everyone stared at us as we walked across the street to my truck. We got in and started driving in awkward silence.

"I'm sorry for waking you up this morning."

I glanced at him, he was looking at me again.

"It's ok….but don't do it again,. I HATE being woken up."

He nodded.

"What were you two arguing about anyway at 3am?"

"He ate my last hamburger."

I rolled my eyes, "Typical males." I mumbled.

He smiled.

We walked in an grabbed a cart.

"So where are you from?"

"LA."

"Cool. How old are you?"

"17, almost 18. You?"

"18. You still in school?" He asked as we grabbed hotdogs.

"Yeah," I sighed, "Senior year."

"Me too."

I nodded.

"You living by yourself?"

I nodded again. "And don't ask why."

He rose his eyebrows looking at my suspiciously.

"I live with Quil and Embry."

"I don't know anyone yet, so names don't help me." I smiled.

"Ok, Black hair, 6ft tall, russet skin."

"You just described yourself, Sam and everyone else I saw at Sam and Emily's." I chuckled.

**We made small talk while we finished shopping and on the drive back.**

**I grabbed as many bags as I could, filling my arms up. A few of the guys came over.**

**"Serenity, That's Quil, Embry and Seth."**

**"Hi, but these are getting heavy, so get the hell out of my way."**

**"I can grab those." Embry said reaching for the bags I had.**

**"No! I'm not weak, I can handle it. Grab the rest of the shit." I snapped and walked to Emily's.**

**"Damn Em, she almost bit your head off." Seth said.**

**"What the fuck did I do?" Embry growled.**

**Paul snarled and they became silent.**

**I walked in and Sam saw me, "Wow, let me take some of those."**

**"Thanks Sam." I said handing them to him.**

**"So Sam helps and gets a thank you, Embry tries and gets snapped at." Paul said amused setting down his bags.**

**"Sam didn't make me sound weak when he asked."**

**It was true.**

**"WOW! Serenity! Paul! This is a ton of stuff!" Emily exclaimed, surprised.**

**"Yeah well, we were talking and ended up walking down every isle, throwing in whatever looked good." I lightly blushed.**

**Emily just beamed.**

**"Ok guys, get out! I need to find room to put all this stuff away with Emily." I said trying to shoo them way.**

**They all looked at her.**

**"You heard her." she smiled.**

**Same gave her a quick kiss, it was obvious they were madly in love.**

We put everything away and she spoke. "I have to ask, what happened to your eye?"

I chuckled, "The bruise or the cut?"

"Both."

We sat down at the table.

"Well, I got punched fighting last week."

"fighting?"

"Yeah, I'm in MMA, I'm used to fighting every weekend." I said with longing in my voice. This was the first Saturday in seven years I haven't fought.

I could tell someone tensed up in the living room, I could feel it in the air.

"A chick that fights? Weird, Where there a lot of girls?"

I shook my head, "No, so a lot of times I went up against the guys."

Heavy breathing from the living room.

"Did you ever win?" She asked.

"Hell yeah I won! I've only lost 10 fights in my 7 year career." I said proudly.

"Wow, you're a tough girl."

"More than you know." I mumbled.

"What about the bruise?"

I sighed and tried to keep my voice down so the guys couldn't hear.

"There's a reason I've been in MMA since I was 10."

"What?"

"I originally started because my dad wanted me to learn self defense, because of 'young guys'." I said rolling my eyes. "At first I didn't want to go, then one day I came home from school and found my dad beating the shit out of my mom." I paused. "It finally clicked in my mind where my mom got all the bruises from, the unexplainable cuts." I shook my head.

"That same night, he got drunk and wanted to fight again. Mom was banged up bad, so he turned his attention to me." I stopped, remembering that night clearly. "After that I threw my full attention to MMA. I took the beatings for 7 years until last Monday. I finally had enough. I remember that night." I looked at Emily. She looked scared, concerned and upset.

"I was doing my homework in my room, dad came home stumbling, drunk as hell." I shook my head. "He was complaining dinner wasn't done and started screaming at me. I tried to block it out, but he grabbed my arm, yanking me up. I started yelling at him and he hit me with his bottle of jack. I'm surprised the bottle didn't break, but I stumbled back and charged him, knocking his ass down. We rolled around, punching and cussing up a storm. I finally took him out by cutting off his air supply." I sighed.

Emily truly looked concerned.

"The next day he bought me my house and exiled me here."

"How can you pay your bills? And what about school? Your still going to graduate, right?"

I looked at her, she reminded me of my mom. All concerned and stuff, it made me sad.

"Dad's a business man, so he makes a lot of money. He's paying my bills till I'm at LEAST 25. That was our deal."

"Deal?"

"He had to pay my bills and give me money for whatever I wanted or I'd turn him into the cops."

She took my hand gently.

"I'm still going to graduate, at least I hope so,"

"Your mom let your dad do that?"

Pain erupted in my heart.

"Door!" Someone in the next room yelled.

"Outside! Now!" I heard Sam yell.

It sounded like a heard of animals running outside.

"What's going on?" I asked Emily.

"Oh, nothing. Happens a lot." She smiled.

But I could tell she wasn't telling me something.

"My mom…..she died a few years back." I said quietly.

She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! What happened?"

I looked down at my hands, "One night…she finally had enough. After almost being beaten to death, she grabbed a gun and killed herself…." A tear ran down my face. "I remember running down the stairs at lightening speed once I heard the shot. I didn't care if I got hurt, my mom, I just wanted to make sure she'd be alright. My dad ran out of the house, calling 911..." She pulled me into a hug.

"I screamed and went to her. I remember," I shuttered at the gruesome images in my mind. "I held her body to me and screamed and cried until the cops pulled me away….It's something I'll have burned into my brain for life." I cried, the dam finally breaking.

**I heard a wolf cry out in the distance and relaxed a little.**

**"You like wolves?" She smiled.**

**"My favorite animal. They are so beautiful and totally misunderstood." I dried my eyes. "I remember being here when I was like six. I got lost in the woods. I was so terrified, but I saw this giant black wolf. Instead of running away scared like most people, I walked up to it and started petting it. This wasn't a normal wolf either; it was fucking huge! I could've ridden it if I wanted too." I chuckled, "It led me home safely. The next time I tried to find it again, but I couldn't. It really bummed me out. Needless to say, Wolf's are my favorite and have been ever since then." I smiled at her.**

**She just grinned at me. We talked for awhile, the guys came back shortly after and Emily told them about my experience with the big black wolf. They laughed but all looked at Sam. Paul never came back though. I didn't understand why. I mean, I don't even understand why they left! Around midnight I decided to head home. I bid everyone goodnight. I decided as I was leaving, that everyone was REALLY cool!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I changed into my pajamas and laid down, but I couldn't sleep. All I did was toss and turn, so I decided to go for a walk.**

**I threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt before I walked down to the beach. I sat down on the rocks, near the forest. I closed my eyes and breathed in the sea.**

**I heard a sad low whine next to me.**

**I put my arm around him and pushed my facbehind me and smiled. I turned around and saw a wolf. It wasn't my black wolf, but a dark grey one with sad eyes. This one was only a little smaller than the black one.**

**"Come here." I cooed, waving my hand foreword, "I'm not going to hurt you."**

**He slowly walked over and sat down e into his fur, hugging him.**

**"I knew there had to be more of you wolfs. Just knew."**

**I pulled back and the wolf looked at me with sad eyes. He laid down and put his head on my lap.**

**I started playing with his fur and looked up at the sky. I could see the stars., barley, but they were there.**

**"I just miss her sometimes, ya know?" I glanced at the wolf.**

**"It wasn't fair, what she had to go through, what she had to do." I shook my head, "I want to be incredibly pissed off at her, for being so stupid and so…so selfish! When she left I go her beatings! She should-"**

**I felt the wolf tense.**

**"She should have known that was gonna happen….but I can't blame her…"**

**I could feel the tears starting to form.**

**"I tried to follow in her footsteps….I tried to kill myself too, but I never was able too. It was like something was holding me back."**

**The tears began to slide down my face.**

**"I don't know why I couldn't, so I did the only thing I was able to do. I pushed myself further and harder in my training. All my anger, sadness and frustration. I literally destroyed my opponents."**

**The wolf dug himself deeper into my body, it felt like he was trying to comfort me.**

We sat there for what seemed like hours until I heard a angry growl. We both jumped up alert. A big black wolf was coming forward. His eyes were angry. I stepped in front of the grey one, not wanting it to get hurt.

I grabbed a log and held it like a bat. "Get back!" I yelled.

He kept approaching.

So I stepped forward and swung. The log connected with the black wolf's jaw and I heard a crack.

It growled and retreated.

"Let's go." I said, talking to the grey wolf.

For some reason I wasn't worried about the dark grey one. It followed me home. I kissed it's head goodnight and went inside.

I laid down on the couch, not bothering to go to my bed.

**The next day I got up, showered and got ready. I put on a pair of basketball shorts and a black beater. I pulled my hair up into a messy bung and went over to Sam and Emily's.**

**I knocked and Emily opened the door.**

**"Hey." I smiled. "Sorry to bother you, but….well I was bored and I want to ask questions about town and stuff."**

**"No problem." She smiled waving me in.**

**I noticed Quil, Embry, Paul, Seth and Sam sitting in the living room. Emily sat next to Sam, the only empty spot for me was next to Paul. I sat down and looked at Emily.**

**"So, what about town?"**

**"Well, I want a couple more tattoo's and I want a few piercing's. I've never been able to get any before cause of MMA, but since I'm obviously not doing that anymore, I want some!" I said excited.**

**She chuckled and told me of a few places in Seattle.**

**"When are you wanting to go?"**

**"Next weekend. Will you go with me?" I asked hopeful.**

**"I can't, I'm sorry. Sam, Paul and I are going on a fishing trip."**

**I frowned, "Any of you?" I asked, Quil, Embry and Seth.**

**They looked at Paul, he slightly nodded.**

**"Yeah, I'll go." Quill said smiling.**

**"I can go too." Embry said.**

**I looked at Seth, "You wanna come to cutie?"**

**I could see him blush.**

**"I don't think I'm able too." He mumbled.**

**I noticed Sam had yet to say a word. "You ok Sam?"**

**He turned to look at me, the right side of his jaw was a nasty bruise. It was purple and green.**

**"Oh my god! Are you ok? What happened?"**

**"Stopped a fight." He shrugged shooting a glare at Paul.**

**"Oh well, that sucks. Hope it doesn't hurt too much."**

**A few of the guys snickered but Same silenced them with a glare.**

I hung out with them all day and played games. I bonded with everyone. I could already tell Quil and Embry were going to be like brothers to me. But Paul? It felt like something I haven't experienced in years.


	7. Chapter 7

**I woke up to my alarm clock, that stupid, annoying buzz kill beeping sound. I groaned and shut it off. I jumped in the shower and got ready for school. I put on a pair of jeans and an ACDC t-shirt, threw my hair up into a bun, slipped on my vans and ate breakfast. I grabbed a few notebooks and stuck a pen behind my ear. I warmed up my truck and tried to find the way to school. Before I got too far I saw a couple people hanging out at a stop sign. Cleary a bus stop. As I got closer they became taller. I smiled when I noticed who it was. Paul, Quil, Embry and Seth. I stopped and rolled down my window.**

**"Any of you sexy men want a ride?" I wiggled my eyebrows.**

**"Nice Ser." Seth laughed, getting in. The rest piled in.**

**Seth, Quil and Embry in the back, Paul up front.**

**"Thank god I ran into you guys! I don't know where the school is."**

**Paul gave me directions and we chatted about everything until we arrived.**

**I pulled up and everyone piled out.**

**"Uh, Paul?"**

**He stopped and turned, "Yeah babe?"**

_**OMG he called me babe!**_

**I shook my head, "Can you show me where the office is?"**

**He nodded and slung an arm around me.**

**"My your warm."**

**He shrugged, "Always am."**

**"Me too! No one can understand how I'm able to wear shorts and tank tops in winter."**

**"LA has a winter?"**

**"No, before that we lived in Colorado. Dad has houses in both states."**

**He nodded and held the door open for me and waited while I got my class schedule.**

**I handed it to him when I walked out, "Do we have any classes together?"**

**"Second, third and fifth."**

**"Cool." I said happy.**

**It was SO hard not to be nicer and giddy around him.**

**He smiled warmly at me, "Come on Serenity, I'll walk you to class."**

I got to first hour and saw Embry was in there. I sat down next to him and looked at his schedule, turns out we had all SIX classes together. Paul was waiting when the bell rang. He walked me to my second, third and fourth. When he left to go to his fourth hour this weird feeling came over me. I was sad that he left. Which was extremely weird to me.

I sat down next to Embry.

"Uh Bitch,. Your in my seat."

My head shot up, "Excuse me?"

".. Skedaddle bitch."

I looked at Embry, "She's kidding me, right?"

"Amber," He sighed, "We were over a long time ago. Let it go."

"No! Cause you'll be mine again." She looked at me. "So get to stepping."

"No and I suggest you move along."

"Embry's mine!"

"I don't want him!" I hissed. "He's my friend! And personally my friend can and WILL do better than you! Unless you want me to embarrass you in front of your friends," I said standing up, "You better get outta my face and go sit down." I said glaring at her.

She huffed and stormed away. I sat back down fuming.

"Sorry about that, she's like that with ANY girl I talk too."

"How long since it's ended?"

"4 months!"

I shook my head and focused on the teacher entering the room.

**Embry, Paul and I were walking to lunch when Amber brushed past me and pushed me forward.**

**I stumbled, but spun around, flames in my eyes. "Bitch!" I hissed.**

**"Get out of my way next time, white trash."**

**"White trash? Real original." Embry and Paul stood by me.**

**"So not only you got my man, you got Sarah's too?" Her eyes bugged. Another girl, I'm assuming Sarah came walking up.**

**"Sarah and I have been over for a year." Paul cut in, putting a hand on my shoulder.**

**"My love life doesn't concern you!" I yelled clenching my fists.**

**"We claimed these guys long ago!" Sarah yelled, pushing me back.**

**Paul grabbed my shoulder, keeping me in place.**

**"You might have 'claimed' me, but I've claimed her." He spun me around and kissed me.**

**I was shocked but kissed him back.**

**I heard her gasp and she shoved me, breaking the kiss.**

**I swung on her, dropping her to the ground. Amber and all her friends eyes' got wide.**

**"Before you or her!" I pointed to Amber, "Step up to somebody, do some research on them first! I've done MMA for 7 years.!"**

**A few of her friends looked pissed.**

**"You want some? Come get some." I screamed.**

**Paul grabbed me, "Em, we're leaving."**

**He nodded.**

**Paul took my hand and led us to the parking lot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Here." I threw him my keys, I couldn't drive, I knew that. I was too pissed off.**

**We stopped, but I didn't recognize the house we stopped at.**

**I looked at him.**

**"My house."**

**"Actually, I want to use my gym to cool off. Take me home."**

**He looked hurt.**

**"We can come back when I cool off."**

**He nodded and drove me home.**

We walked in and he took a seat on the couch, I changed into a sports bra and a pair of bball shorts. I grabbed a towel on my way to the door. "Make yourself at home. I'll be in the garage."

He eyed me before looking at my eyes and nodding.

I threw open my garage door and went straight to the punching bag.

30 minutes later I noticed Paul come out. He was leaning up against the door, staring at me.

_~Stupid teenage boy! Why is he always staring at me?~_

**An hour in I took a break and stepped away from the bag.**

**"Anger issues?" He smirked.**

**I walked up to him, "What gave you that idea?" I smirked back.**

**He just looked at me.**

**"Look, what you said to her earlier, and that kiss, did it mean anything, or where you just trying to get back at her?" I blurted out without thinking.**

**He was quiet.**

**I took that as a bad sign and walked away.**

**"Look," He grabbed my arm, "I mean I-"**

**I swung on him and my fist met his jaw, "Oww! What the fuck?!" I screamed holding my aching hand. It felt like I hit a brick wall.**

**"Why'd you hit me?" He asked, amused tone.**

**"I don't like being used." I growled.**

**"When did I use you?"**

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them, he was standing right in front of me. My heart started beating faster.

He lifted my chin up and gently kissed me. Then he added fire by pushing me up against the garage wall. I put more force into the kiss.

"Serenity?"

We both jumped away from each other.

"Why aren't you in school?" Emily said eyeing us.

"Amber and Sarah got into it with her, Serenity punches Sarah and I took her away from the situation so she wouldn't do any more damage."

She looked back and forth between us. "Ok, I just saw your truck and got worried."

I smiled at her, "Thanks for caring Emily, I really appreciate it."

She nodded, "I'll leave you two alone now." She winked at me and walked away.

**Before Paul could say a word, I did.**

**"I'm gonna go take a shower, then we can go to your place."**

**"Ok."**

**He let me lead the way inside. I threw him the TV remote and went to take a shower.**

**When I got out I didn't even feel like putting a teeny-tiny effort into my appearance. So I threw on what I normally wore, basketball shorts and a beater with a pair of vans shoes.**

**"Ready when you are." I said walking out to the living room.**

**He turned off the TV and walked out to the truck, I locked up my hours and threw him the keys. Which is weird, nobody besides ME has EVER driven my truck. Not ANY of my boyfriends our friends. But for some reason I felt like he wouldn't hurt my baby or me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The first thing I noticed when I walked in, was it was clean!**

**"Three guys love here?" I asked surprised. First off, it had really nice decorations , painted walls and secondly it was way to clean for a bachelor pad.**

**"Yeah, why?"**

**"It's so….clean." I said standing in the kitchen.**

**He chuckled, "They guys' moms stop by and make sure we have food so we don't starve and they clean. I don't complain." He smiled at me.**

**"I wouldn't complain either. Speaking of food, can I see if you have any?"**

**"Sure, I'm hungry too."**

**I poked my head in the fridge, "Sandwiches alright?"**

**"Sure."**

**I pulled out everything I'd need. "So it must be nice living with your friends."**

**He shrugged, "It has it's ups and downs."**

**"Well, I have an extra room if they annoy you too much." I smiled.**

**_~WAIT! WHAT DID I JUST OFFER?!~_**

**He grinned.**

**"How many do you want?"**

**"I can make them." He said getting off the chair.**

**"Sit." I commanded. "I'm having a nice moment, take advantage of it."**

**He sat back down and told me what he wanted.**

**I made two for me and four for him. There was enough for three sandwiches left. So I made them and cut the third one in half.**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"Quil and Embry will be home in a few hours and they'll probably be hungry. So I made them each a sandwich."**

**"Why did you cut the third one?"**

**"So they can each have one and a half sandwiches. That way they don't argue about it." I said putting the empty stuff in the trash and the condiments back in the fridge.**

**"Good thinking. What do you want to drink?" He walked to another fridge.**

**"Two fridges? Seriously?"**

**"Yeah, we eat a lot."**

**I shook my head, "What do you have?"**

**"Coke, Vault, Pepsi, Mountain Dew-"**

**"Mountain Dew!!" I yelled.**

**He cringed and handed it to me.**

**"Sorry, I just LOVE mountain dew."**

**"I can tell, come on."**

**He took me to the living room and sat down on the couch, I sat next to him, ignoring the couch opposite of us.**

We ate and then I threw our trash away.

"Thank you, but I should be cleaning up and making you food. It's my house."

I shrugged, "I don't care, got any movies?"

"Yeah." He got up and opened a cabinet. "Take your pick."

"Wow, you have a lot!"

"Yeah, pick one and I'll put it in."

I picked The Hangover and handed it to him.

He put it in and laid down on the couch.

I frowned slightly, I was going to have to lay on the other couch.

He grabbed my arm as I walked by. "You can lay with me, I don't bite; honest."

I smiled and laid down, my back against his chest.

"You don't? Darn, you at least nibble, right?" I teased.

He didn't move for a second, taken back.

"You want me to? All you gotta do is ask." He whispered in my ear.

I got goose bumps.

One of his arms snaked around my waist, I was laying my head on the other one.

Halfway through the movie I fell asleep. His warm skin and the beating of his heart put me to sleep.

**I woke up to the door slamming.**

**"Guys!" Paul lowly hissed, "Be quiet! Serenity's sleeping!"**

**"She's here?" One of them, Quil probably by the sound of his voice exclaimed.**

**"Didn't you hear him say shut up!?" I grumbled.**

**"Way to go you two!" Paul growled.**

**"My bad."**

**They walked into the kitchen. "Whose sandwiches are these?" Embry yelled.**

**"They were for you two, but I might eat them now." I said grumpy. I REALLY did hate getting woken up.**

**I sat up, so did Paul. I cuddled up against his side.**

**"Well, sorry for waking you up." Quil said as he and Embry walked into the room.**

**"These are good Serenity." Embry said.**

**"Thanks and I guess your forgiven."**

**Paul lowly chuckled.**

**"So what happened after we left?"**

**"Panic!" Embry laughed.**

**"The girls were yelling at Embry when I walked up." Quil said.**

**"What about punishment?" Paul questioned.**

**"Serenity's suspended the rest of the week and Paul, your suspended till Monday too."**

**"What did I do? Not that I'm complaining." He looked down at me and held me hand.**

**I let out a small smile.**

**"For leaving school grounds and making the sub cry on Friday." He rolled his eyes.**

**"At least we can keep each other company." He smiled looking at me.**

**"True AND I get to practice more!" I said excited.**

**"I'd let Emily know." Quil said finishing his food.**

**"Why?" I asked confused.**

**"She's like another mom to us, all concerned about our well being, making sure we do good in school and stuff."**

**"That's good."**

**"Rarely, it gets so annoying." Embry said rolling his eyes.**

**"Be thankful you got a mom, let alone another one." I whispered low, looking out the window.**

**Paul tensed and I looked at him right when he shot Quil and Embry a deadly glare.**

**"So, did I leave a bruise?" I asked, referring to Sarah.**

**"Oh yeah!" Embry laughed, high fiveing me.**

**"Her nose is definitely broken and she's got two black eyes. Your point has been made at that school." Quil smiled.**

**"My point?"**

**"You do not fuck with Serenity." He chuckled.**

**I laughed and shook my head. **

They got up and walked away.

"BOYS!" I yelled.

They ran back into the room.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked, looking around.

"Clean up your damn trash, you don't have a maid." I snapped, pointing to their pop cans and paper plates.

They grumbled under their breath and did as told.

I only smiled. Once they walked out I turned to Paul.

"I have a favor to ask."

"What ever you want hun."

"Can I make dinner over here tonight? It get's kinda lonely at my house."

"TELL HER YES!" Quil yelled from the other room.

Wow, I didn't think he could hear me.

"Sure, what do you want to make?"

"I was thinking meatloaf."

"EWWW!" Embry said.

"HEY! EVERYBODY loves my meatloaf! You at least have to try it."

Silence.

"Fine, I guess."

"You wanna go to the store with me?"

"Remember the last time we went to the store? We almost bought out the place."

"Shit happens." I smiled, getting up.

I opened the door and the wind had picked up.

"Hey, can I borrow a shirt? It looks chilly out there."

"Yeah, hold on, I'll grab you one."

He came back a few seconds later holding a black long sleeved shirt.

I put it in, and it smelled SOOO good! I laughed as I moved my arms.

"I'm swimming in this."

"You look cute." Paul said.

"Girls always, well almost always look good in guy clothes."

"Only if it's their boyfriends clothes." Quil corrected walking up.

"Can you please get some cherry coke? I'm the only one here who drinks it, so it's never bought." He have me the pouty face.

"I LOVE cherry coke! Hell yeah I'll get you a case, but you gotta share."

"Deal! Your awesome Seren!" He hugged me.

"Thanks." l laughed.

"Alright, let's go." Paul grabbed my truck keys.

"You want to drive?" He asked.

"Not really, but we should stop by Sam and Emily's. She'll be worried again if my trucks there tomorrow."

He nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

**I woke up with a smile. Last night was fun. Minus getting lectured from Emily. I made meat loaf and made Embry try some. Turns out, he loved it! Oh yeah! Go me! Haha.**

**Then Paul and I talked until late. I drove home around two am.**

**I breathed in deep. The shirt still smelled like him. It was so long I didn't have to wear any shorts to bed! I rolled over and flipped open my phone. I had a text from Paul.**

**~Good morning/afternoon beautiful. Text/call me when you wake up~**

**I beamed. "He called me beautiful." I giggled.**

**I got up and made myself some breakfast.**

***Knock*Knock***

**I opened the door. "Hey Emily, what's up?"**

**She looked me up and down, then grinned. "Am I interrupting something?"**

**"Naw, come in."**

**We sat down in the kitchen.**

**"I got cold when we went to the store last night, so I borrowed this shirt." I explained.**

**"Do you like him?"**

**I blushed.**

**"Ok, how about…what did you two do last night?"**

**"I made dinner, then Quil, Embry, Paul and I watched a movie. After Paul and I went to his room and talked. He really is an awesome guy. I mean…" I stuttered, "I'm usually a hard ass bitch, but when I'm around him I get all mushy and stuff. It's weird."**

**She giggled and clapped her hands together.**

**I blushed.**

**"You guys hanging out today?"**

**I nodded.**

**"Awesome! Come over later tonight and we can talk about it."**

**I nodded. "Definitely."**

**We hugged and she left.**

I took a quick shower and put on a pair of black basketball shorts and a white beater. I pulled my hair into a pony tail, and grabbed my phone, dialing Paul's number.

"Hey beautiful."

My face got red. "Hey hun, sleep well?"

"Eh, it would have been better if you were here."

My face we deep red now. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." He laughed. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Go to the beach."

"You want to swim?"

"No, I just love the beach."

"Ok, well come over and we'll go to the beach."

"If you had something else to do today we don't have too."

He chuckled. "Doesn't matter if I did, come over babe."

"Ok, be there soon."

We hung up and I had to remember how to breathe. It's been a few years since I had a guy willing to drop everything for me. It made me feel good.

I slipped on some flip flops, grabbed me keys and jumped in the truck.

He was outside as I pulled up.

"Where to?" I asked as he got in.

It didn't take long to get there. We got out and walked down to the sand.

I slid off my flip flops and held them in my hand.

"You don't have to hold em. You can toss em up further. Nobody will take them."

I rolled my eyes but tossed them further up in the sand.

**I stopped right before the water and breathed in deep.**

**"Happy?"**

**I nodded. "I'm always happier near water."**

**He smiled crookedly and took my hand in his. "Any type of water?"**

**"Pretty much, I love lakes, oceans and swimming pools. The best thing ever is just laying on a raft, just going where the water goes with no worries in the world. It's so relaxing." I smiled looking out into the ocean.**

**We started walking slowly, still hand in hand.**

**"What other stuff do you like?"**

**"Waterfalls." I chuckled. "I love taking spontaneous road trips. Just getting into the truck and start driving with no destination. I love wolf's as you already know. Ummm….I like being able to hang out and have a good time without drugs or alcohol. Last night was totally awesome." I smiled up at him. "I'm a board game fanatic. I LOVE phase ten. I love writing, reading, fighting, I have quite the temper. So when it gets fully unleashed it's a wonderful thing for me, but terribly bad for the other person."**

**"Favorite color? Flower? Jewelry?"**

**"Red and black, blue roses and necklaces. For the record I HATE the color blue, but I LOVE blue roses."**

**He rose an eyebrow.**

**"I don't know how that's possible, but it is." I chuckled. "What about you? What are some of your favorite things?"**

**"The night, hanging out with my family, working on cars and now…" He looked at me, seriously. "And now, spending time with you."**

**I swear my heart stopped for a few seconds.**

**"Did you leave a boyfriend in LA?"**

**"Pssh! No! Look at me! I haven't dated anyone since I was 15."**

**He got confused. "Look at you? I'm looking and your beautiful."**

**I smiled. "Well thank you, but apparently the guys in LA didn't think so."**

**"Are they blind?"**

**"No, they just didn't want somebody like me." I stopped and sat in the sand. He sat behind me, so I was in-between his legs, my back leaning against his chest.**

**"I'm grateful that they didn't."**

**I turned around and looked at him.**

**"If you had been seeing someone you wouldn't be in my arms right now."**

**I nodded.**

"What do you mean somebody like you?"

I sighed, "You might have noticed, I'm not your average girl. I don't dress to impress or to even look good. I dress comfortably. And that means, basketball shorts, beaters, t-shirts and jeans. They wanted someone more prim and proper." I rolled my eyes. "Plus, I could take them out and they were intimidated by that." I smirked

Paul chuckled, "Well, they're blind and stupid. I can tell your something special."

I leaned into him. "So why aren't you taken?"

"Just didn't feel a connection with anyone."

"Not even Sarah?"

"No, after a few months I broke it off. She was WAY to needy. I like my women a little independent."

"Well, that's one thing I am. I usually have a job and work for what I get, but I'm enjoying having dad pay for everything. It's a nice reprieve."

He tensed up a little, but he nodded. "You said you haven't dated since you were 15? What happened with him?"

I huffed, shaking my head. "I thought that loser was my first real love. Now I know he wasn't. but he was really nice, loving, happy, carefree, he'd drop everything for me if I asked him too. That's what made me fall for him. He was 16 and he had a car. He'd pick me up and drop me off from school, buy me anything I asked for. So one day she started pressuring me and I thought well, ya know, he does all this stuff for me; maybe I should do something for him."

Paul pulled me tighter to him and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"So I gave it up. For a while after he was even more sweet than normal. Then on our one year anniversary he called me up, canceling our plans. I got so pissed, but told him it was ok." I shook my head remembering.

"I went out with a few friends instead. We saw him at the movies with another chick."

"What'd you do."

"I yelled and cussed him out, then I beat both their asses. Got arrested and had to spend a few nights in juvenile."

"My little badass." He kissed the top of my head.

"You don't fuck with my family, friends or me. When I surround myself with people that I care for I'd die for them and kill someone if they fucked with them."

"Same here."

We talked for a few more hours and I told him everything. About my mom, dad and all that. I swear I recognized the sad look in his eyes from somewhere but I brushed it off.


	11. Chapter 11

**SPECIAL THANKS TO RACHBEHAPPY AND MISS EBBIE PAIGE FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU TWO ARE AWESOME! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. MY BROTHER HAS BEEN HOME ON LEAVE AND I'VE SPENDING TIME WITH HIM AND THE FAMILY. SOOOO EXCITED FOR TONIGHT! AT 12:01 NEW MOON IS IN THEATURES AND I'M THERE!!**

I woke up to a noise…in my house! I jumped up and grabbed the bat I had in my room. I slowly came around the corner. I walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks, "Dad?"

He spun around.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's-" I looked at the clock, "3am!"

He took a drink, "Why'd your school call?"

"Cause I got in a fight."

He stepped up to me, "You can't do a damn thing right!"

I stepped back. "She started it!"

He slapped me. "Don't care! Your always ready to fight. You think your such a bad ass!" He slammed the rest of his drink and chucked it at my head. I didn't doge fast enough and it hit the side of my head.

I ran to the living room.

He chased after me and tackled me to the floor, pinning me down.

"Not so tough now are ya?" He seethed hitting me with rights and lefts.

"Stop!" I yelled, trying to get out of the hold.

He just got more mad and used more force.

I finally managed to slip out from underneath him. I kicked him and used my fists with as much force as humanly possible. He blocked a punch and hit me in the eye twice. I could feel it starting to swell instantly.

"Your just like your mother! You think you can fight back!"

That made me freeze on spot. He took advantage and tackled me in the wall, knocking me out.

**The pain is what woke me up. I opened my eyes or should I say I opened my right eye, my left was swelled shut. I groaned as I forced myself to get up off the floor. I leaned up against the walls for support and made my way to the bathroom. I cried when I looked in the mirror. Left eye swelled shut, I had a gash running down the right side of my face that was still bleeding slowly. My lip was busted open and my nose was broken. My face was starting to turn purple already. I pulled my shirt up, my right arm protesting all the way.**

**I touched my ribs, yup, definitely broke a few. I turned around in the mirror, my stomach looked just as bad bruise wise as my face. I had to get to a hospital.**

**I pulled on the baggy long sleeve shirt Paul let me keep and some shorts. I called over to Sam and Emily's.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Sam, it's Serenity. Is Emily there?"**

**"You ok? You sound upset."**

**"I just want to talk to Emily."**

**"Ok, one second."**

**I could hear the phone switch hands.**

**"Hey, you ok?"**

**"Not really. Can you come over please?"**

**"Sure, give me a minute."**

**"Ok, thanks."**

**It took her less than three minutes to knock on my door.**

**I quickly let her in and shut the door.**

**"What's going on? Did Paul do something?"**

**I shook my head and looked up.**

**She gasped. "What the fuck happened?"**

**"I need you to go to the hospital with me, please?"**

**She nodded. "Let's go! Where are your keys? I'm driving."**

**I gave them to her and put on a hat and big bug eye sunglasses. She used my cell and told Sam she was going into town with me**

**The whole way there she kept asking questions but I never gave her the true answer. I got checked out, turns out I was right. I broke a few ribs. He taped them up and stopped me before I could leave.**

**"You want to tell me what happened?"**

**"Got into a fight." I said.**

**"With who?"**

**I shrugged and pushed past him.**

**Emily drove me home, I finally told her what really happened. She brought me over ice packs, she told Sam they were for my hand.**

**She wanted to tell him the truth, but I begged her not to. She finally agreed when I threatened to move away.**

I ignored everyone's calls and texts, I only answered Emily, only letting her in the house. Paul kept begging in my voice mail to answer the phone. He said he didn't believe any excuse Emily had told him. I had to ignore them knocking on my door and I kept my blinds closed so they couldn't look in. They took turns everyday, trying to get me to answer.

Finally on Saturday came yet another knock.

I started tearing up, they were my family and I was ignoring them.

"Serenity, it's Quil, PLEASE open the door. We just want to make sure your alright."

"You know I'm fine! I see Emily daily!"

~OH SHIT! I haven't responded to them before now.~

"That's not the same! Come on! We're running out of food!"

I shook my head.

"I miss my big sister, getting yelled at for leaving trash out-"

I finally broke down and opened the door. I beckoned him in. I locked the door behind me. He pulled me into a hug, I tensed at the pressure, it hurt.

"Why are you hiding sis?"

I walked away from him and turned on the light.

He gasped and clenched his fists. He started shaking but calmed down.

"What the FUCK happened?" He snarled, angrily.

I sat down on the couch. "I got into a fight Wednesday morning."

"With who? A full grown man?!"

I nodded.

"Who?"

"My dad." I whispered.

Quil started shaking so bad, I got worried. He seemed to calm himself down some and sat next to me. He pulled me into a hug and wrapped his arms around me protectively. I finally cried about it. He held me close until I fell asleep.

**PAUL'S P.O.V.**

**I was hoping Quil could go in and see her. I was worried sick! She hasn't returned anybody's calls, texts or messages. Only Emily was aloud in there. We tried getting her to let us know but she said she promised not to speak a word.**

**We were all sitting outside Sam's staring intently at Quil. We heard her reply. The first time since she locked herself in. Then the door opened and Quil went inside. We all held our breath. I breathed relief! Even though it wasn't me, Quil would let us know what was up.**

**"What the FUCK happened?"**

**We heard him yell.**

**I jumped up.**

**"Paul, just sit down." Emily tried to smile.**

**~How the fuck can I sit down and be calm when something has happened to my soul mate?~**

**We waited two hours before Quil came out.**

**"Forest!" Was all he said. He was shaking so bad we went in and phased.**

**I could see her face, her bruised face, her bruised body. I let out a murderous howl.**

**~Who the fuck?~**

**~Her Dad~**

**~WHAT?~**

**~Yeah, guess he let himself into her house early Wednesday morning and they fought. She said he was, he started it because the school called him about her fight. He hopped on a plane and got here as fast as he could. She said she put up a good fight though.~ He went over what she told him about what she remembers.**

**I grew more furious every second. When he was done telling us, I wanted to kill someone. They tried to calm me down, but I couldn't. I just wanted to be with her, holding he close, making sure she was alright.**

**~I've got to get back. She asked me to stay~**

**Everyone looked at me ~Just make sure she's alright~ I said shaking my head.**

**I watched him phase back and go back into her house.**

**I was itching to run, to get away and clear my head.**

**~Go Paul. Jared, Embry, go with him~**

**~Thanks Sam.~**


	12. Chapter 12

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO PUT THIS ON YOUR LISTS AND THANK YOU ART-DREAMER FOR THE REVIEW! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! ***OK, SO WHO SAW NEW MOON? WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT IT? I LIKED IT, BUT I DIDN'T LIKE THE ENDING TOO MUCH! ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

I woke up in my bed, I sat up quickly and hissed in pain.

"You ok? What's wrong?" Quil's worried voice met my ears.

"I thought you were gone."

"No, I moved a chair in here, so I could sleep." He was referring to my rocking chair from the guest room.

I nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"Want me to get your pain meds?"

"Please."

He left and came back with two and a glass of water.

I swallowed them and chugged the water. "Thank you."

"No problem, sis. Get dressed, we gotta talk." He said walking out the door, shutting it.

I groaned.

"No groaning or complaining."

"Yes masa."

I got up and put on a pair of basketball shorts, a white beater and a baggy black shirt over my beater. I did my bathroom thing then went to the living room.

"Sit."

I sat next to him.

"Ok, look. Paul is going crazy. He hates not knowing if your ok. You really need to see him."

I didn't say anything.

"Sis, he's crazy about you. He really likes you, he's worried."

I sighed, "But he called me beautiful. I'm not beautiful right now."

"Girl! You could have webbed feet, purple hair and a Mohawk and Paul would STILL like you."

I hung my head and played with my fingers.

"Let him in, you let Emily and I in. It'll be a good thing, I know you like him to."

I nodded. "I need a new TV, tell him he's going with me. I'll be at the house in 30 minutes."

He looked happy and nodded.

"Love you bro."

He kissed me cheek, "Love you too sis."

And he left.

**I ran into the guest room and started digging through the boxes I still haven't unpacked. I found one labeled 'Bathroom' and dug out my old makeup. I kept it in case this were to ever happen. I grabbed it and ran into the bathroom. I covered the majority of the bruises really well. It made me sad for a second how hood I was at it. I put the makeup back in the box and grabbed my keys. I stopped at the door grabbing my hat and sun glasses, putting them on.**

**I got in my truck, took a deep breath and started the engine.**

**I pulled up and shut the truck off. I walked up to the door, it swung open before I could knock.**

**"Oh my god! I've been so worried about you!" He held me close.**

**I wrapped my arms around him, he looked like crap too. Bags under his eyes and stuff.**

**"I'm so glad you came out, you have no idea how happy I am."**

**I felt relaxed in his embrace, like I knew nothing could hurt me as long as I was with him. I finally felt whole.**

**He pulled back and looked me over.**

**"I'm thirsty." I whispered, trying to get away from his stare.**

**"What do you want? I'll get it."**

**"Don't say that! It makes her sound weak. You know where the fridge is." Embry smiled at me.**

**I grinned and hugged him. He led me to the kitchen, kissed my cheek and left.**

**I grabbed a cherry coke. "Ready?"**

**"Yeah."**

**I tossed him the keys. "Where to meh lady?"**

**I shrugged, "I want to buy a new TV."**

**"Seattle it is." He smiled.**

**He took my hand and held it the entire truck ride.**

**We didn't talk I just had the radio on low. I didn't need to talk, I was so comfortable around him, the silence didn't bother me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**SORRY IT'S BEEN A FEW DAYS. BUT HERE YOU GO; CHAPTER 13!**

Quil helped Paul get the TV in and set it up. They were both excited because I bought one of the biggest TV's possible.

"You know what? I want to take everyone out to dinner tonight."

"You sure?" Paul asked worried.

I smiled. "Yeah. My treat you two in?"

"I never turn down free food." Quil smiled.

"Sure." Paul agreed.

"Cool, I'ma call Emily." I said picking up my phone and walking onto my bedroom.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em, it's Serenity."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I want to take everyone out to dinner tonight. Can you and Sam come?"

"You sure?" She sounded uneasy.

I chuckled, "That's what Paul asked, yeah I'm sure. Can you call Embry, Jared, Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady? Tell them to be at the diner at 7pm."

"Yeah, and I'm sure everyone will be there."

"Cool, see you then."

"Bye."

I walked back into the room and saw the guys watching TV.

"We called a cable guy for you. He'll be out tomorrow around 2-4."

"Awesome, thanks Quil."

"Hey! I actually made the call." Paul wined.

"But I told you too." Quil stuck his tongue out.

"Ok, children, enough." I laughed sitting down on the couch next to Paul.

"So what did Emily say?" Quil asked, from the other couch.

"She asked if I was sure. Then I asked her to call the rest of the pack and invite them."

Their heads snapped to me, "Pack?" Paul questioned.

I could see worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, you all stick together like a pack."

Quil shot Paul a worried glance.

**I shooed them out around six, telling them I'd pick them at 6:30.**

**I got ready, putting on a nice pair of jeans and a red halter top. I re touched up my makeup and went to get the boys.**

**When we got to the diner I gave them the number of people and we waited till everyone showed up before sitting down. I hugged Emily and Sam when they walked in.**

**"Appreciate the dinner Serenity. It feels weird not having to cook." she smiled.**

**"Your welcome, you guys are like my own little family. Least I can do."**

**We ate and where talking when I heard a wolf howl in the distance.**

**"That reminds me, Emily can I talk to you please?"**

**She nodded.**

**"Outside?"**

**She got up and so did I.**

**"A wolf howl reminded her of something?" Leah asked confused.**

**"So what's up?" Emily asked once we were outside.**

**"I know there's something going on in La Push**."

**"What do you mean?" Her voice and face were guarded.**

**I sighed. "Ok, this is going to sound weird, well, it might not. But…I was told the Quileute legends along time ago when I was here with my family, and…and I think a few of them are true."**

**Her eyes got wide.**

**"Like about the wolves. The big black wolf I met reminds me of Sam and the dark grey one I met last weekend…..well, he reminds me of Paul."**

**"I..I.." She stuttered.**

**"I saw the same look of sadness in the wolf's eyes, that I saw in Paul's. Please tell me I'm not crazy and imagining things. Please tell me that they are real."**

**She looked frightened.**

**"Serenity."**

**We looked up, Sam and Paul were standing there.**

**"That was you I hit with the log, wasn't it? That bullshit excuse of breaking up a fight was just an excuse, wasn't it?"**

**Sam looked at Paul, "You got yourself a smart girl. I don't know how she put it all together."**

**I smiled, "You shouldn't have been so nice to me when I was younger."**

**"Serenity, not a word about this to anyone, you'll learn more at the bonfire."**

**I nodded and Sam and Emily went back inside.**

**Paul looked at me nervously. "You don't hate me?"**

**I looked at him confused, "Why would I hate you?"**

**He walked up to me and pulled me into a hug, "I can phase into a wolf, normal people would be a little freaked out, probably running for their life right now."**

**"Ehhh…I've know the legends for awhile now. I have a question." I asked nervously, looking up at him.**

**"What's that?"**

**"Is it true that imprinting's real?"**

**"How the hell do you know about that?!"**

**"I've done my research."**

**He shook his head.**

**"Is it true?"**

**"Yeah….." He trailed off.**

**"So there's a reason I don't feel whole when your not around. You imprinted on me."**

**He nodded, looking away from me.**

**I pulled his face to mine and gave him a very, very passionate kiss.**

**"Hey you two! There's a place for that! It's called the bedroom!"**

**We looked at Leah and I flipped her off smiling.**

**Paul gave me a quick kiss and led me back inside.**

We talked for a little bit longer before we all decided to go home, I paid the bill and left the waitress a hundred dollar tip. Hey, it's not my money, why do I care? I pulled up in front of the boys' house and Embry and Quil got out.

"Thanks for dinner sis!"

"Yeah, it was awesome!"

"Your welcome."

Paul looked at me.

"You wanna spend the night at my house?" I asked nervously, biting my lip.

He nodded and I drove home.

I told him to make himself at home, while I got in the shower. I came out I black short sofe shorts and a sports bra. He was laying on the couch shirtless, in his basketball shorts. I looked him over, my god he is sexy, and all mine?!? Wow, I must be the luckiest girl on the planet.

He looked up and smiled.

"So your really all mine?" I blurted out.

He sat up and nodded. "Yeah. You're the one I'm going to marry and spend the rest of my life with."

My heart melted. "Your not going to mind my piercing's or tattoos?"

He shook his head. "If you want to do it, go ahead."

I smiled. "You also know I'm going to dye my hair right?"

"Figured you would, I know you don't like being blonde."

He pulled me onto his lap. "Do whatever you want to do. I'm still going to love you."

I kissed him.

And lets just say…neither of us got much sleep that night.


	14. Chapter 14

**~A FEW WEEKS LATER~**

"What are you doing today?" I asked Paul as he, Embry and Quil got into my truck after school.

"I have patrol, why?"

"Oh." I frowned. "I want to go get my piercing's and tattoos."

"We'll go with you." Embry said.

We all looked at Paul, waiting for his approval or disapproval.

"Ok….what are you getting?"

"You're just going have to wait and see." I smirked.

He frowned, "That's not fair."

"Life's not fair babe."

He rolled his eyes. "Just make sure she's ok, and that people don't fuck with her."

"Like I'd let anybody get close to my sister?" Quil said.

"We'll be careful man, don't worry. Nothing will happen." Embry seconded him.

"When do you want to go?" He asked as I pulled up to their house.

"Now."

He sighed, "Please be careful and call me when your headed back."

I nodded and gave him a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too."

He got out and the boys both tried to get shot gun.

"Hey! I want it!"

"No! I'm older!"

"By a few months!"

"So? Still older! Get outta my way!"

"No! You get outta mine!"

"BOYS!" I yelled, they froze.

"One gets it on the way up, the other on the way back."

"I get it first!"

"No! I get it first!"

"STOP!" I yelled again, "Rock, paper, scissors, you two! best two out of three." I said sternly.

Embry won and Quil groaned as he got up front.

On the way there we talked about everything.

**I pulled up to a shop and grinned. The boys had to duck to get through the door.**

**"How can I help you?" The guy asked suspiciously, glancing at the boys.**

**"I'd like to get a few piercing's and tattoo's please."**

**"Follow me."**

**"You two sit there and behave!" I warned them, pointing to the couch.**

**I came out hours later smiling. I got my tongue pierced, along with snake bites and my right industrial.**

**"Damn sis!" Quil said looking me over.**

**"Nice, what tattoo's you get?" Embry asked.**

**I lifted up my shirt. On my right side I had 'Pain is Weakness' and on my left side going down I had, 'Leaving the body.' On my right inner wrist, my punching arm, I had 'Anger'. My left inner wrist had 'Management'.**

**"Nice." They smiled.**

**"What's on your shoulder?" Embry asked.**

**"You two can't see that yet."**

**They narrowed their eyes, but nodded. Probably afraid I did something stupid.**

**I didn't mention the one on the back of my neck, figured they'd find out in time.**

**"Let's go! I can't wait to see Paul." I grinned pulling out hundred dollar bills, handing them to him. "Thank you! I'll be back for more."**

**"Anytime." The guy smiled.**

**We got in and Embry got in back, Quil had to remind him that he got shot gun this time.**

**"Didn't that hurt?"**

**"Which one?"**

**"All of them!" Embry said.**

**"My sides hurt the most, the rest was a piece of cake."**

**"We have another badass in the pack." Quil laughed.**

**"Another?"**

**"Paul used to do anything. He wasn't scared of shit, he was the first badass." Embry informed me.**

**I nodded and called Paul letting him know we were on our way.**

He was sitting on the steps as we pulled up.

He stood up and met me at my door.

"Hey!" I smiled.

He looked at my face taking it all in. "Did you have fun?"

I nodded. "Let's go inside and I'll show you."

I showed him the one's I showed the guys.

"What's on your shoulder?"

I grinned, "I know it's tradition to tattoo this on your shoulder, so I had to follow it." I pulled off the gauze. All their eyes got wide.

I had a dark grey wolf on my right shoulder.

"NO WAY!" Quil laughed.

"That's awesome!" Embry exclaimed.

I looked at Paul.

I had gotten the tattoo artist to put Paul on my shoulder.

He grinned and pulled me into a kiss. "That's…..unbelievable baby! Wow!"

"I thought you'd like it. I've been wanting a wolf tattoo for years. I figured why not get my future husband tattooed on me? I mean after all, he DOES phase into a wolf." I smiled at him, pulling his face down to mine. I poked him with my tongue ring.

"You got your tongue pierced!?"

"Yup. Your going to LOVE it, trust me." I smirked.

"TMI sis!" Quil roared going into his room.

Embry shuddered and went to his room.

We laughed.

"What do you want for dinner? I'm starving."

He shrugged, "Whatever you make will be great."

I rolled my eyes and dragged him to the kitchen and started going through his fridge.

"I have eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and…no toast? Oh hell." I mumbled. "Can I invite Seth and Leah over? Hopefully, they have bread."

He tossed me his phone and I dialed.

"Hello?" Leah answered confused, guess Paul never calls her.

"Hey Leah, it's Serenity."

"Oh hey! What's up?"

"Do you have a loaf of bread?"

"Yeah."

"If you let me have it for dinner tonight you and Seth can come over and eat."

"Your cooking, right?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, we're having breakfast."

"Awesome! We'll be there soon." She said and hung up.

Leah and Seth LOVED my tattoo's. They joked that I should get Paul's named tattooed on me. I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

**"So what do you want for your birthday?" Seth asked as we were hanging out in the living room.**

**"How far away is it?" Embry asked.**

**"It's next Saturday."**

**He nodded.**

**I totally forgot about my birthday, I'd been having to much fun.**

**"Finally 18. You can't say a party, cause you already know that's going to happen." Leah smiled.**

**I laughed and shook my head, "Actually nothing comes to mind. I've got it all. Great friends, a soul mate! I think I'm set for life."**

**"Oh gag me sis!" Quil teased.**

**"Fine.." I acted like I was thinking about it. "I want a gym membership in Seattle, they have a great 24/7 gym there and awesome equipment."**

**"That's all?" Paul asked.**

**"Floor matt's for my truck? I'll be happy with everything I get."**

**Everyone rolled their eyes.**


	15. Chapter 15

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWED OR ADDED ME TO THEIR LIST'S I APPERICATE IT =)**

I woke up around noon to my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful, did I wake you up?"

I sat up rubbing my eyes. "Yeah, but it's cool. What's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know that Sam, Emily and I are going up to Seattle today. You want to come?"

"Naw, it's cool. I'm just going to chill out today."

"You ok?"

I rolled my eyes at the concern, unnecessary concern.

"I'm good. Just want to hang out by myself today. But call me when you get back so I know you got back alright. I'll come over then."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too."

We hung up and I jumped in the shower, after I put A&D ointment on my tattoo's and got ready.

I put on a pair of jeans and an armor hoody. I put my hair up into a low bun and grabbed my cell. I decided to take a walk. I walked out to the back of my house where the woods start and just started walking.

**I let my mind wander over everything that's happened in my life so far. I had a bad past, but now I had great friends, who more like a family to me than anything. Not to mention Paul; we didn't even have a 'what are we' talk. We went straight to being soul mates when I found out. Not that I mind. He's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. But at the same time, I like being independent and not having someone around constantly. Oh well, he's not going anywhere so I better get used to it.**

**I finally stopped and looked around, I didn't recognize any of the forest. I was further than I've ever been. That's what I noticed the deafening silence. It was WAY to quiet. I couldn't even hear the birds! When the leaves rustled I whipped around, swearing I saw a flash of something.**

**"Quil? Embry? Jared? Leah? Seth? Collin? Brady?" I quietly called out.**

**"Who are you trying to call?"**

**I spun around, eyes wide. My heart was beating fast. The man in front of me was pale, beautiful (well not to me, but by standards), and he was shirtless exposing his stomach and well toned arms. But that's not what I noticed. I noticed the red eyes. A VAMPIRE!**

**"QUIL! EMBRY! JARED! LEAH! SETH! COLLIN! BRADY!" I screamed as loudly as I could.**

**He was in front of me in a second. "Now, now, why are you screaming? There's nothing to be scared about." He smirked, flashing me his teeth.**

**I stepped back, "Don't touch me."**

**"Oh come on, I find you…interesting." He reached out to grab me.**

**"Stay away from me you fucking vampire!" I screamed backing up, until my back hit a tree trunk.**

**He cocked his head to the side and** advanced.

**I looked around, trying to find anything to help fend him off. Just my luck, NOTHING! I closed my eyes, trying to remain calm. He was right in front of me when I opened them.**

**"So interesting, so beautiful." He ran his finger down my cheek. It was ice cold. "Now, this might hurt." He leaned it, but there was a murderous growl.**

**We both turned around and the vampire got tackled.**

**It was Leah, I could tell by the color. I saw the others come running, all expressions were livid. Of course Leah would be first, she's the fastest. I saw them attack, but Seth stopped by me and tried to push me back. I finally got back some. He laid down and motioned with his head. I groaned and got the hint. I climbed on his back. I felt weird riding Seth. It also felt wrong. What if they got out numbered and Seth was too busy with me to help? I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened. He stopped right before the edge of the forest, we were facing the back of my house. "Go help them! Make sure they're all right, please!"**

**He nodded and nudged me forward with his nose.**

**"Come back here after, all of you."**

**He bowed and I went inside, locking all the doors behind me.**

I started pacing, I was so nervous. 30 minutes later there was a knock. I ran and fumbled with the locks finally opening the door. When I saw them I ran into them with a hug. "Oh god! Thank goodness your all right! I was so worried."

"Yeah, we're fine. Let us in so we can talk." Jared said.

I did and everyone took seats on the couch and chairs surrounding.

"What were you doing out in the woods?" Quil asked.

I shrugged, "I wanted to go for a walk. I didn't mean to go out of La Push! I didn't realize I had walked that far, I just let my mind wander and the next thing I know I'm somewhere I don't recognize."

"Did you recognize him?" Embry asked.

I shook my head, "That's the first vampire I've EVER met. And hopefully the last one."

"Yeah, well, it's a good thing we got there in time." Leah said.

I nodded.

"I yelled the loudest I could. I was hoping you guys would hear me."

"I was patrolling when I heard your scream. I got everyone's attention and we tried to get to you ASAP."

"Thanks Seth." I patted his knee.

"Paul is going to be so pissed and worried." Jared sighed.

"Sam's going to want to know why the hell he was here." Quil spat, still pissed.

I sat down next to him and hugged him. "Calm down bro. I'm ok. We're all ok."

I could tell he was trying to.

"We're staying here until Same comes home. That cool?" Embry said.

"Of course."

"I'm going back to patrolling. If I catch a sent, I'll let you know."

We nodded.

I got up, hugged and kissed Seth on the cheek and went back to sit next to Quil.

**The front door banged open. "Is she ok? Where is she?"**

**I opened my eyes, Paul ran over an yanked me up off the couch, pulling me into a hug.**

**"I'm ok, I'm fine." I breathed, well tried too. He was squeezing my tattoo's and it hurt. "Please let me down, your hurting me."**

**He let go instantly, then he checked me over. "He didn't touch you did he?"**

**"My cheek."**

**He growled and started shaking.**

**I rose an eyebrow, "Don't you dare get so pissed off you phase in my house." I warned.**

**"How can I not? He could have…he could've taken you from me!"**

**"But he didn't, don't you dare phase in my house!" I glared.**

**He glared back at me before calming down.**

**"We have to go talk to Sam." Jared said, standing in the doorway. Embry, Leah, Quil, Collin and Brady left.**

**"Your coming, I don't want you alone."**

**"He wouldn't come in La Push." I argued.**

**"We don't know that, please just come." He pleaded.**

**I gave in, "Fine."**

**He kissed my cheek and let the way.**

Emily and I made dinner while the guys and Leah all talked in the living room. When it was ready I walked in.

"You can let her know the new rules. I'm not getting beaten up." Quil said shaking his head.

I pretended not to hear. "Dinner."


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's an update! Yeah, it's short. But I Hope you all ENJOY it! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

I was grouchy as I picked the guys up for school. Paul let me know the rules and I had to resist the urge to beat him with a baseball bat.

"Morning." Quil smiled getting in.

"Shove it." I glared.

"Someone's not in a good mood."

"No shit?"

"Babe, it's for the best, it's not Quil's fault." Paul said.

I glared at him too.

I wasn't allowed to go out after dark anymore, or go out by myself. They didn't want me going into town by myself either, I was under constant supervision. It had only been a day and my nerves were already getting shot.

The ride to school was eerily quiet. And school was incredibly boring. Most people tended to stay away from me. Ever since I punched that chick, hanging out with the boys and started dating Paul.

My saving grace to get away from everyone was I had to switch my 6th hour to gym, they didn't realize that I hadn't taken it yet. I hated it at first, but now, it was the only time I get to away from everyone. I cherished it.

Today was dodge ball day! Oh Yeah! My favorite game! We had a practice game before we picked sides, I was one of the first ones picked! I let out a lot of anger and frustration. Basically I destroyed everyone. Haha I was smiling again as I made my way to the truck.

"How was gym?" Embry asked.

"GREAT! We played dodge ball!!"

"Ut-Oh! How bad were people hurt?" Quil teased.

"I think I almost broke someone's nose, and I winded a few people. It was a good game. I hope we get to play tomorrow too." I said with a grin.

"And cause more damage to innocent people?" Paul questioned.

"Yup."

The boys shook their heads.

* * *

**A Week had gone by and I was at my last straw. I couldn't even work out in the garage unless someone was there to watch me.**

**I was seriously about to pull my hair out! I had to try and sneak out.**

**I peeked around the corner at Paul. He was passed out on my couch. I always had at least one wolf at my house, if I was home. I decided it was now or never. I quickly and quietly got out to my garage. When I pulled the door open a sense of calmness washed over me. I stretched before I started lifting weights. After that I ran on the treadmill.**

**"WHAT are you doing?"**

**_~BUSTED!!!!~_**

**I rolled my eyes and turned around. Paul, Quil and Embry were just inside the door.**

**"What the FUCK does it look like I'm doing?" I yelled stepping forward.**

**"You know your not supposed to be alone!" Paul said raising his voice.**

**"You were right inside the house, AND!" I said advancing on them, "This is the first time I've been alone except 6th hour in a week!"**

**"It's for your own good!"**

**I grabbed my bat and twirled it in my hand, "My own good? How about me keeping my sanity? I'm surprised I can go to the bathroom alone!"**

**His temper flared. "So you want me to let a vampire get that close again? Huh? Sorry that I'm trying to be the responsible one!"**

**My temper flared then, "You don't think I'm responsible enough to handle being alone?" I swung the bat, it made a sickening sound as it hit his jaw.**

**He stepped back, shaking violently.**

**"I've had more responsibly then most people my age ever have!" I screamed, "I had to grow up as soon as I was able to clean mom's cuts!" I swung again and I hit him in the ribs.**

**Paul was shaking so bad I could barley tell it was him. Quil and Embry ran forward, shoving me back.**

**"I can't be cooped up like this! I can't be caged!" I screamed.**

**Paul phased and I could tell there was a fire in his eyes. He growled at me.**

**"Growling doesn't intimidate me mother fucker! I'll still swing on you!" I yelled.**

**All of a sudden a big black wolf came running out of no where. Sam got in front of Paul and nudged him back.**

**But Paul's eyes were locked on me.**

**Sam growled and Paul looked at him. He immediately turned around and ran into the woods.**

**We heard him howl and what sounded like a tree breaking down.**

**"You two have some serious anger management problems." Embry said shaking his head.**

**"That's what makes them PERFECT for each other." Quil said.**

**I tried to hit him, but he grabbed the bat, yanking it out of my hands. "You know you at LEAST broke his jaw?" Embry said.**

**"And a few ribs from the sound of it." Quil added.**

**"I DON'T CARE! I can't be cooped up anymore! I'm not an animal! I can't have people constantly around me. I need my space, I need my place."**

**They looked hurt.**

**"Guys, I mean, I love hanging out with you two and everyone, but I NEED me time!"**

**They looked at each other and nodded.**

**"Done with your workout for the night?" Quil teased.**

**I half smiled, I knew I'd been forgiven. "Yeah, I feel a lot better."**

**"Let's go in then. We're staying until Paul comes back calmed down."**


	17. Chapter 17

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I STARTED COLLEGE AND BETWEEN HOMEWORK AND WORK I BARLEY HAVE ANYTIME TO MYSELF! ANYWAY HERE YOU GO. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! =)**

I woke up the next day, Paul wasn't beside me. When he wasn't patrolling or working he was ALWAYS with me. I got up, took a shower and put on a pair of semi baggy grey sweat pants and a black beater.

"Morning." Embry smiled from the couch.

"Happy birthday sis." Quil kissed my cheek and set a plate down in front of me.

I looked down and my stomach turned. It was scrambled eggs that weren't really cooked, what looked like bacon before it was black and burnt toast. "Yummy, thanks." I said being nice. I decided to man up and eat it. God it was horrible but I did it for Embry and Quil, they were all smiles.

I washed the dishes and put them back before glancing at the clock. It was 1pm. "Paul didn't come back last night?"

I saw the glance they shared, "No. He went home." Embry said.

I nodded, "I need to go to the store. Embry would you join me?"

"You want me to check on Paul?" Quil asked.

I nodded, "Please, if you would."

"Sure thing."

He kissed my cheek, "Love you sis."

"Love you too."

"You drive." I said tossing my keys to Embry.

His eyes got wide, "You sure?"

I nodded. "I don't want too."

"Ok, lets go."

I grabbed my wallet and cell before we left.

I read my text messages as I got in the truck. I got a ton of 'Happy Birthday' texts, then some more from Emily. ~Party's still ON! You better be there!~ ~It'll be ok, every couple fights~ ~Stay strong~ And the last one was sent around 11am today; ~If you need to talk, I'm here~

"What are we getting at the store?"

I shrugged, "Food, both houses are running low on supplies."

He nodded.

The real reason? I just wanted to get away for a little bit.

* * *

**We walked over to Emily's at six, I didn't really want to be there. Quil told me Paul wasn't at the house and he didn't answer his cell when I called. I was nervous, what if he did something stupid? I know he has a temper. But I put a smile on as we walked in.**

**A few hours later I unconsciously put my hair up. I was so nervous. Paul hasn't even answered my texts.**

**Emily gasped, "Paul?"**

**"Where?" I asked, looking around.**

**"On your neck!"**

**"Behind you."**

**I jumped at his voice and ran to him. We hugged and everyone snickered and shook their heads.**

**Emily came up and swatted him with a wooden spoon. "You branded her!?"**

**"What?" He asked confused.**

**She spun me around and pointed to the back of my neck. "YOUR NAME!" She exclaimed.**

**"I didn't know about that Emily, seriously!" He stepped back, hands risen in defense.**

**"Emily, I did it. I got it the day I got all my tattoo's."**

**She frowned. "Why would you do that?"**

**"Because I love him." I said as an obvious answer.**

**"The same reason she got him as a wolf on her shoulder." Quil smiled.**

**She looked confused.**

**"Right, you guys haven't seen them yet."**

**I showed them my tattoo's.**

**"I want a tattoo." Seth said.**

**"When your of age, I'll take you to get one."**

**Leah glared.**

**"That everyone approves of." I added.**

**She nodded.**

**"Sorry Seth, no naked girls." Paul grinned, putting an arm around me. "You wanna talk outside?"**

**I nodded, "Be back." I waved.**

Paul and I walked over to my truck and set the tailgate down so we could sit. We're both stubborn so we were waiting for the other person to start talking. Finally after a few minutes I gave in. "I'm sorry for hitting you with a baseball bat."

He nodded, "I can understand why, but YOU have to understand that I love you with all my heart. If something were to happen to you….I'd die."

I nodded "I just hate being cooped up or feeling like I am. For 8 years the only free time I had was when I was doing MMA. When I got here it….it was a needed refresher. I swore that I was never going to feel like that again and I did. It felt like I was being caged up again. I'm surprised I lasted a week." I smiled up at him.

"We'll quit or try to quit being so protective. But I still don't want you going into the woods by yourself or walking alone at night."

"Sounds like a deal." I went to kiss him but stopped, "How…how hard did I hit you?" I looked at his jaw, it was incredibly bruised.

"You hit me so hard it came off on the right side. My ribs…you broke a few."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

He shrugged, "At least I know you can defend yourself. It takes a lot to break our bones."

I smiled sheepishly.

He pulled me into a sideways hug.

"That tattoo the reason you been wearing your hair down?"

I nodded. "I didn't think you'd notice."

"Oh yeah! Your hair's usually up in a messy bun, you couldn't care less what it looks like. But you've been straitening it and crimping it. It was weird." He chuckled.

"So your not made about it or anything, are you?"

"No, not at all. I just never thought someone would get my name tattooed on them."

"Well I did, and I thought long and hard before I did. But it just shows how much I love you."

"I love you too." He bent down and gave me a quick kiss. "Let's get back to your birthday party."

We walked in and he led me to the living room.

"Present time!" Seth exclaimed excited.

I sat down in Sam's chair, it was the head of all the furniture.

Seth handed me the presents.

Sam and Emily got me this bath and body wash kit, it smelled liked cherries, my FAVORITE! Leah and Seth got me some new band t-shirts. Jared just gave me $50. Embry got me some new boxing gloves and floor mats for my truck. Quil got me a car cleaning kit, seat covers and a $50 spa thing!

"I helped pitch in for the spa thing!" Embry said.

I chuckled, "Noted, thanks Everyone! I love them!"

"Paul's turn." Emily smiled.

He got me a gym membership for as long as I wanted, new work out clothes and some cool dangling earrings.

I saw them at the mall once and fell in love.

"Thanks you guys! I REALLY appreciate everything. This is definitely my best birthday ever!" I grinned. And it was. Sometimes I got a few things from mom, but we weren't really allowed to celebrate it cause of dad.

We stayed until one am, then Paul and I headed back to my house.

**"I have a present for you." I said smiling.**

**"Present? I'm the one supposed to give you presents. Its your birthday." He smiled.**

**"Actually my birthday ended an hour ago." I smiled back.**

**"Well, I have another present for you."**

**"You go first." I told him. I was nervous about the present I got him.**

**He went into the guest bedroom and came out holding a box.**

**"You hid a present from me in my own home?"**

**"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't suspect it." He gave me the box and we sat down on the couch. I looked at him before I opened it.**

**I reached into the box and pulled out two dog tags.**

**One had everyone names on it, the other? ~I love you always and forever. Will you marry me?~**

**I looked up at Paul, "You serious?"**

**He nodded, "I told you, I'm all yours. Forever. We don't have to actually get married now or soon. But I wanted to ask."**

**I smiled up at him, speechless.**

**"And I know you don't really like rings, you prefer necklaces. But if you want a ring I'll get you one." He rambled on.**

**I shut him up with a kiss. "Yes, I will! I'm very happy with my dog tags. Best present ever!"**

**He beamed. "You had a present for me?"**

**I nodded, not feeling so nervous now. I grabbed it out of my bedroom and handed it to him.**

**He ripped off the paper and tore open the box. He lifted the key up and looked at me.**

**"I'm asking you to move in with me."**

**His eyes lit up and he jumped on me, knocking me on to the couch. He captured my lips in a kiss and laid on top of me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So i know it's extremely short and possibly not worth reading but hey; it's all I've got at the moment :)**

"So what else did Paul get you?" Emily asked.

The guys were all out doing something, so it was just us two.

"THESE!" I exclaimed taking them off my neck, handing them to her.

She read them and squealed, "No joke! What did you say?"

"Well, I was already going to ask him to move in with me, so I did an of course we both said YES!"

Emily and I jumped up and down squealing like little girls in the kitchen until everyone came running in.

"Everything alright?"

We stopped and stared at Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry, Leah and Seth.

"Of course everything's alright." Emily said.

"OOO! I sense good news!" Leah smiled walking up to us.

"Go outside!" We three shooed them.

They looked at us like we were crazy and went back outside.

We told her and all three of us started squealing in excitement.

They ran back in.

"Why are you three squealing like little school girls?" Embry asked annoyed.

"Paul didn't tell you?" I asked.

They shook their heads.

"Well, I told my girls. Paul can tell you guys when he decides to." I smiled.

"We'll just see it in Leah's mind." Quil said.

"Nope, I'll think of something else." She grinned.

They turned to Paul. "Fine, fine, let's go to the woods."

They were only gone a few minutes before Embry and Quil came running in full speed. They hugged me, and twirled me around.

"Oh my god sis!"

"That's awesome!"

"I know." I beamed.

Then they looked at each other and frowned.

"Wait, does this mean you won't come to the house anymore?" Quil asked sad.

"Or cook for us anymore?" Embry asked with a worried look.

I chuckled, "You can't keep me away from you two! And Em, do you really think I'd let you starve?"

"Hope not." He smiled.

"Yo Paul! When you moving your shit? I need a bigger room." Quil asked as the rest of the guys walked in. Paul shook his head and kissed me.

"I get the bigger room!"

"No! I do!"

I let them bicker for a few minutes before I got tired of it.

"BOYS!" I yelled loudly, making every wolf in the room cringe. "Neither of you get the room."

"Why?"

"That's not fair!" They wined.

I held up my hand and it got quiet. "It'll be a guest bedroom."

They started to protest.

"And that's FINAL. If you argue with me I WILL get my baseball bat and put it to good use." I glared at them, letting them know I was serious. They didn't say a word.


End file.
